


Two talks with Takaaki

by Raaffiie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaffiie/pseuds/Raaffiie
Summary: Fairly low-key story about Takaaki being introduced to Mondo at home and trying to process the relationship forming between Mondo and his son. Told from Takaaki's POV, mostly consists out of Takaaki talking with the both of them one-on-one. Also lots of green tea.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Two talks with Takaaki

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this to put down some of my own thoughts on how the relationship between Taka and Mondo could develop in relation to their careers, what Takaaki would think of Mondo, as well as Takaaki's character in general and the way Taka would interact with his father. I quite liked how it turned out, though, so I decided to share it as my own little contribution to this fanbase. To anyone reading this - thank you for your interest, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

It was a fine spring day, with the sun shining through the blinds, and Takaaki Ishimaru was sitting by his dinner table holding a cup of green tea. In most aspects, it was a perfectly normal day for the middle-aged police officer. However, if Takaaki had told himself several months earlier who was sitting across from him at this very moment, he would certainly not have believed it.

It had all started about two months ago, in early February to be precise. It was late in the evening and him, his wife and his son had already had dinner. At the time when his son would usually be studying in his room, he had suddenly come bounding down the stairs and grabbed his coat and scarf from the coat rack. When asked, he had replied that he was meeting a friend. This had taken Takaaki by surprise. Back in middle school, his boy hadn’t had any friends at all that he knew of. However, he decided not to pursue it. If his son was fitting in better with his classmates now that he had gotten into the prestigious school of Hope’s Peak, that could only be a good thing. Plus, his son was more responsible than he himself, or his late father for that matter, had ever been. He hadn’t paid any mind to the sound of a motorcycle coming by just before then. His family’s house wasn’t in the best neighbourhood, and it wasn’t unusual for the local bosozoku to stir up a ruckus every now and then.

His son’s name was Kiyotaka, and he was without question a very good kid. During middle school he’d been in charge of the disciplinary committee, and apparently that had garnered him so much attention that the scouts of Hope’s Peak had taken notice. A peculiar school, that, despite its undeniable renown. It operated under the view that any standout talent, no matter of what kind, deserved to be nurtured to its full potential. This meant that its classes were strange combinations of all kinds of eccentrics, which the school had granted a so-called ‘Ultimate’ title according to the features that had gotten them scouted. Takaaki didn’t quite know what to think of it all. After the scandal that had gotten his father demoted from his title of prime minister, the Ishimaru family had stayed away from public attention. As things were, they didn’t live a flashy life, but they got by despite the debt that they had been settled with. Above all, Kiyotaka worked hard to make an impact despite his poor background, with a genuine determination that could only be called admirable. Was an institution like Hope’s Peak really a good place for a boy like that? Then again, Kiyotaka was certainly ambitious. Takaaki knew very well that Kiyotaka wanted to be a politician, perhaps even to become prime minister like his grandfather had been. Someone who aimed for such lofty goals could hardly afford to refuse an invitation from one of the most prestigious institutions in the country. From what Takaaki had found, the school’s headmaster seemed well-intentioned at least, and its track record spoke for itself. In the end, Takaaki had left the choice up to Kiyotaka himself. Thus Takaaki had ended up attending his son’s entrance ceremony at Hope’s Peak last spring, feeling very proud but rather out of place at the same time.

Takaaki didn’t know Kiyotaka’s class very well, aside from the few stories he’d heard from his son at the dinner table. The person Kiyotaka had talked about most readily was a boy named Makoto, apparently a very normal boy who had only gotten into Hope’s Peak through a lottery. According to the strange way Hope’s Peak functioned, ‘luck’ was apparently a talent as well. Regardless, Makoto sounded like a very friendly boy and he and Kiyotaka seemed to get along quickly. That’s why, when Kiyotaka had mentioned a friend, Takaaki had assumed it was Makoto or someone similar. That is, until Takaaki glanced out the first-floor window one evening to see his son talking with a tall person in a long coat, leaning on a motorcycle and with his hair styled into an unmistakable pompadour even from this distance. 

Of course, there was the possibility that Kiyotaka had just told the person off for being loud, but Takaaki had decided to just ask Kiyotaka in a straightforward manner who his new friend was, not mentioning what he’d seen. Kiyotaka had been very honest. He got along well with the people in his class, better than he had in middle school, and even become friends with Makoto who he’d spoken about earlier. However, the one person that he liked more than anyone, and spent more time with than anyone, was Mondo Oowada, none other than the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan.

It had certainly been a shock to Takaaki, though upon further thought, it wasn’t as unusual as it sounded. After all, Mondo Oowada was just a classmate. That was the kind of place Hope’s Peak was: a place where a renowned honour student like his son would take classes together with the most notorious of juvenile delinquents. It wasn’t as if Kiyotaka had been approached by some random bosozoku on the street, as Takaaki had feared at first. Furthermore, it was a relief that Kiyotaka had admitted it so quickly, as Takaaki would have been truly concerned if the boy had suddenly started hiding his activities from his parents. Of course, Kiyotaka hadn’t exactly been forthcoming about it either, as he would have certainly had more to talk about if he had been hanging out with the gang leader as much as he claimed. That was only natural, though. It couldn’t be easy for his son to suddenly bring up to his parents that his closest friend was Mondo Oowada.

Mondo Oowada. Takaaki knew the name, and he might have even seen the guy around the precinct before, though he’d never dealt with the man personally. He had certainly had to deal with his gang members often enough – the Crazy Diamonds, they called themselves. Typical bosozoku types, guilty of petty crimes like vandalism, getting into brawls and of course causing a lot of noise in the middle of the night. They were hardly serious criminals, but why would his son take a liking to Mondo Oowada out of all people? It was a mystery to Takaaki, but with some reservations, he supposed there was no problem in Kiyotaka simply hanging out with a classmate. That is, until he really started listening to the way Kiyotaka talked about Oowada, and certain phrasings stood out to him, and a suspicion crept onto him that there might be a bit more than friendship going on. It was certainly far-fetched, and Takaaki told himself multiple times that it was silly. Still, he could never shake the thought completely.

It had been Kiyotaka himself who broke the silence and offered to have the two meet. By his own words, it was only natural. With his father being a police officer and his best friend being a biker gang leader, it was best to just be open to prevent any misunderstandings. This was how, that one day in May, Takaaki found himself sitting across from Mondo Oowada at his dinner table. Just before then, Kiyotaka had come by to bring two cups of green tea. He’d been perfectly respectful to his father, as he always was. As for Oowada, Kiyotaka had exchanged no more than a glance with him. Contrary to what some thought about him, given his difficulty with making friends, Kiyotaka was quite conscious about social etiquette. He would respect whatever his father thought, and so he didn’t try to force his father’s opinion by showing off his relationship with Oowada. That glance which they shared was meant to be between them alone. From where Takaaki sat, it seemed as if the two were reassuring each other. Then Kiyotaka left, leaving the two sitting on opposite sides of the dinner table, observing each other over the rim of their cups.

For a moment, Takaaki simply sipped his tea and took in the appearance of the person who was sitting in front of him. Mondo Oowada was wearing a black shirt and slightly loose trousers, not neat exactly, but perfectly acceptable clothing for a teenager outside of school. His hair wasn’t styled into its usual pompadour shape, which didn’t surprise Takaaki. That hairstyle was meant to provoke, and that was not Oowada’s intention today. Still, his usual lifestyle was clear to anyone who looked at him. The greater part of his hair was bleached, and had the somewhat unnatural look of having been subjected to great amounts of hairspray each day. On top of that, when Takaaki glanced into the hall which he was facing, he could clearly see a long gold-embroidered black jacket hanging from the coat rack. Mondo Oowada was certainly not trying to hide who he was, but at least the way he was dressed right now allowed Takaaki to see the teenage boy that was behind that whole getup. Good. That was who he wanted to talk to, after all. Oowada was _tall_ , though, with enough muscle to compete against a professional body-builder. Not all bosozoku that he’d encountered necessarily looked very strong, but he supposed that the leader at least had to be. That alone made it difficult to believe that him and Kiyotaka were of the same age.

Despite his intimidating appearance, Oowada looked uncomfortable being where he was, eyes peering into his cup and idly kicking the table. Takaaki supposed that it was up to him to break the ice, as the adult in the room. It was a rare opportunity in any case, to talk to one of these people outside of the precinct. He had to admit to himself that he was a little curious what made them tick. ‘So, this… being in a motorcycle gang.’ he started off, trying to keep his phrasing as neutral as possible. ‘What got you into it?’. Mondo- he’d have to think of him that way – swiftly raised his eyes from his cup, and hearing the question lowered them again. ‘Ah – aniki did.’ Realizing what he had said, he quickly corrected himself. ‘My brother, I mean. Daiya.’ Was he averting his eyes? Takaaki thought for a moment if he remembered Mondo Oowada having a brother. Yeah, now that he said it… that was why their gang was named that way, right? He remembered having heard about it once, when he was talking with some colleagues about the strange ways that parents named their children nowadays. But that’d been years ago, and he hadn’t really known about a gang called the Crazy Diamonds up until that point. Now that he thought about it, hadn’t there been some kind of accident a few years ago? There had definitely been news at one point about a reckless gang leader getting killed in a collision with a truck. Had it been the Crazy Diamonds? If so, that would explain Mondo’s behaviour. Takaaki had brushed it aside back then – just another reason why juvenile gangs like that should be on their way out as quickly as possible – but something like that could’ve been very impactful. Life-changing, even. Given that Mondo was Kiyotaka’s age, he would’ve been… what, fourteen? In any case, Takaaki decided it was best not to push the issue.

‘What’s it like, riding a motorcycle?’ That took Mondo by surprise. ‘What… y’mean you’ve never rode?’ Takaaki shook his head. ‘But… you’re a cop, right? I thought, y’know…’ He’d been thinking there might be some common ground there, Takaaki realized. It was true, though – he’d never ridden a motorcycle himself, though his colleagues had. ‘Well… it’s awesome. I mean, feeling the wind in your hair – and the sound and – the swerving seats look so cool and – and the feeling of freedom– ‘ Takaaki got the impression that Mondo would be talking about this very excitedly, if it weren’t for the fact that everything that he talked about was illegal. He was getting progressively louder too, and Takaaki started fearing for the fate of his teacup. ‘Oh, but –‘ Mondo finally burst out, seeming to have thought of something, ‘taking a bath after riding your hog all night, that’s just the best feeling!’ That Takaaki could understand. He’d been to an onsen often enough together with his family, and it wasn’t difficult to imagine how refreshing it would be to do so after working up a sweat all night and being drenched in the smell of gasoline. Maybe they had some common ground after all.

‘Do you like Japanese culture, Mondo?’ he asked. Getting called by his first name seemed to get Mondo a bit flustered, and he picked up his cup again, peering into it and swirling the green tea that was inside. ‘Well –obviously,’ he grunted. ‘ ‘m a zoku, ain’t I?’. Good, he seemed more relaxed – though where they had to go from something as general as a liking of the culture of their home country, Takaaki did not know. ‘Oh, by the way – ‘ Mondo suddenly veered up – ‘Bro – I mean Kiyotaka – he does kendo, doesn’t he?’. Kiyotaka… yes, of course, he was the reason they’d come together like this to begin with. ‘Yes, that’s true. He’s been into it since elementary school.’ He felt the need to add: ‘He doesn’t get into fights, though. It’s for the sake of physical and mental health, and self-defense in the event that it would come to that.’ At least, he hoped that was still the case. ‘Yeah, ‘course,’ Mondo responded off-handedly. ‘But anyway, that’s fuckin’-‘ he saw Takaaki’s glance, and changed what he was going to say, though Takaaki thought to himself that Kiyotaka must certainly be harsher on swearing than he himself was – ‘that’s freaking cool, isn’t it? Guy doesn’t look like much, but kick ‘im down and he’s right up and at ‘em again! That fighting spirit, man… that’s just insane!’

Finally Mondo grinned, and Takaaki thought to himself that he was beginning to see the picture, though he also made a mental note to talk to Kiyotaka later about possible fights happening at his school. When you got past the fact that he was a bosozoku, Mondo was not an unpleasant kid to talk to. Whereas many of his gang members that Takaaki had met were overly loud and always sounded like they were trying to prove something, Mondo himself talked in a surprisingly low tone, and managed to sound relaxed and confident even when he was clearly on edge. Plus, in contrast the rest of his appearance, he had these very light lavender eyes that seemed to light up as he talked about what he liked. He was a person you liked to see being happy. As much as Takaaki looked down on the biker gangs that had often caused him to lose sleep and arrive chagrined at the police station the next morning, leading such a gang could not be an easy task. That Mondo had managed to stand at the head of such a large gang spoke volumes about his leadership ability and charisma. It was the kind of skill Kiyotaka had to work very hard to achieve. If Takaaki imagined how Mondo would appear to someone his own age, someone like Kiyotaka who could get very enthusiastic about simple things like public baths and green tea, and if Mondo had said the same thing he just said to Takaaki to Kiyotaka himself… yes, he could certainly see what had drawn Kiyotaka to him.

That was all well and good, and Takaaki tried to convince himself that that was all it was. The two had simply found that they got along surprisingly well. They’d hang out in high school, and when they graduated, they would go their own separate ways. Kiyotaka would become a politician like he had planned, like he no doubt would be able to, and Mondo would do… whatever a biker gang leader did after high school. He could ask Mondo about that, of course.

‘Mondo, what do you want to be after you graduate?’

‘Ah – I’m really not sure, but… a carpenter. Definitely a carpenter.’

Takaaki had asked the question almost without thinking, but a carpenter? That was a surprisingly respectable answer. But he was distracting himself. Kiyotaka had offered to have him meet with Mondo. Maybe it was just as he had said, that he just wanted his parents to know who his friends were for the sake of transparency. But what if that wasn’t the case? What should he do if there really was more going on? Why did Kiyotaka have to make this so difficult? Everything was much easier if he just disregarded that other option. He loved his son, he loved him very much, but even if Kiyotaka was considering it, he would just have to forget about it. It would be better for Kiyotaka himself, too.

…Would it, though?

Takaaki then realized that Mondo was looking at him questioningly. Of course he was, with that question Takaaki asked him out of the blue earlier. ‘Ah, sorry. Just a thing I was curious about.’ Mondo still looked confused, but he didn’t ask further. ‘So, Mondo. You get along well with Kiyotaka, then?’ Mondo clicked his tongue dismissively and leaned back in his chair. ‘ ‘Course I do. That’s obvious, ain’t it? I just told you the guy’s a badass.’ Feeling Takaaki’s eyes on him, he slowly moved the chair back to its proper position, looking a bit ashamed. ‘ ‘Sides, he’s… good for me.’ Takaaki wanted to say that he could certainly see why, but he kept quiet and let Mondo talk. They were getting to the heart of the matter, and he wanted to know how Mondo felt about the whole thing. ‘I mean, even what I said just now. I wasn’t really thinking ‘bout it, but… since we’ve been bros, the guy’s been all over me, even more than with everyone else. Scolding me when I’m late, or when I wanna smoke, that kinda crap. I didn’t know anything ‘bout a career or anything neither, before coming to Hope’s Peak. Thought it would work itself out or something. Didn’t have anyone to talk to either. And now I just said it without even thinking ‘bout it.’ He sighed. ‘It made me think, I dunno. That maybe I have a future too. Something I can be proud of, I mean. Aniki, too.’ Mondo didn’t really seem to realize he had said that last part. Yes, something had definitely happened there. More than that, hearing Mondo talk like this made Takaaki feel a bit guilty for his earlier thoughts. Mondo seemed to have found a future in Kiyotaka, and here Takaaki was wishing for the two of them to separate as quickly as possible. And yet, he couldn’t help the thought. Mondo looked like he felt guilty himself, like he was aware of the problems his presence might cause, and felt selfish for wanting what he did. Maybe Takaaki should just bring it up.

‘You’re aware of what Kiyotaka wants to be too, right?’

Mondo nodded, a bit hesitantly. ‘Yeah. More like he won’t shut up about it. About creating a society that rewards effort. That’s his big dream, right?’ Mondo knew, of course. Maybe he was more aware of the reality of the matter than Kiyotaka himself in all of his innocence. It wasn’t that Takaaki himself hated the idea. Not that it was easy for him to accept it either – a significant part of him still screamed that it was all a huge mistake. The two hadn’t even known each other that long, there was no way they could be sure about this yet. Whatever they felt for each other, certainly it couldn’t be important enough to risk throwing each other’s lives into chaos. But then, maybe it was because they weren’t quite sure yet that Kiyotaka had taken action at this time. He was the type who was always prepared, the type who wore his school uniform all year long and checked that everything was in order weeks before anyone else thought it was necessary. Indeed, given time, Takaaki might find the whole thing easier to parse. In the end he loved his son, and wanted him to be happy more than anything. But that was because he was Kiyotaka’s father, and the rest of the world wouldn’t be as forgiving. Liking any other man would make it very difficult to go into politics, let alone someone like Mondo, whose delinquent past would be very difficult to forget no matter how hard he worked towards his future. Anyone who wished harm on his son would be able to get dirt on him in no time. Maybe Kiyotaka with his idealistic view of the world thought he could get past that if he just worked hard enough, but Takaaki didn’t hold such notions, and he refused to let his son go down the same path that his father Toranosuke had. It seemed that there was only one other option, but it was a choice neither Takaaki Ishimaru nor Mondo Oowada could make. It was a fine mess the two had gotten themselves into. For now, all Takaaki could do was make sure himself and Mondo were on the same page. For anything past that, he’d have to talk to Kiyotaka.

Takaaki let out a long breath he’d been holding and turned his gaze to the window. ‘Yes. Yes, you’re absolutely right.’ Through the blinds, he could make out a sky that was nearing on evening. He gave a short chuckle. ‘It’s an odd pickle that Kiyotaka has gotten us into, isn’t it?’ Mondo made a noncommittal noise. It appeared like he’d been lost in his own thoughts as well. ‘Could you go and get Kiyotaka for me? I’d like to talk with him alone for a moment.’ Mondo looked up. ‘Sure…’ The biker got up, reminding Takaaki of just how huge he was. As he swaggered down the hallway, Takaaki could almost see the long jacket he would usually be wearing, the golden logo decorating his back. Someone like that… what kind of influence could he have on Kiyotaka’s life? What influence could Kiyotaka have on him? Maybe a lot, maybe very little. Takaaki called after Mondo. ‘Try to be quiet. When he’s alone in his room, he’s usually studying.’ Mondo looked back over his shoulder and nodded. ‘And remember to talk to me when you leave, so I can take you back in the car.’ Even though the Ishimaru family had been keeping a low profile since Toranosuke’s scandal, Takaaki was still anxious about possible rumours, so he’d only let Mondo come on the condition that he didn’t come by motorcycle. No one had the time to monitor their every move, but he’d rather avoid having that notorious bike parked in front of their house. ‘If you want to stay until late, you’ll have to stay overnight. I would rather not drive during the night.’ Mondo’s eyes widened for a moment, then he nodded again and headed further down the hall. Only after he’d left did Takaaki realize why Mondo had been surprised. Takaaki was tired, and it seemed some part of him was already considering Mondo as a part of his family. It seemed like all the thoughts that had been running through his mind were getting to him.

\-------

After a little while, Takaaki heard the sound of footsteps, quickly followed by his son peering around the corner of the hallway. ‘Hello, father! Bro said you wanted to talk to me?’ Takaaki pulled his gaze from the window, sat up straight and gestured at the other end of the dinner table. ‘Yes, take a seat.’ Kiyotaka approached slowly. ‘So… how did it go?’ ‘Mondo didn’t tell you?’ Kiyotaka looked back over his shoulder at where he’d came from. ‘Bro said he was tired, so I just let him sleep in my room…’ Suddenly he looked back at his father, looking startled. ‘Ah… that’s okay, right?’ ‘Of course, it’s your room.’ Kiyotaka smiled gratefully as he sat down in the spot Takaaki had indicated. It was clear to anyone that having a friend was a very new experience to Kiyotaka, and Mondo Oowada was not just any friend. So Mondo – Kiyotaka’s ‘bro’ – was tired too, was he? That, or maybe he was just the kind of person who liked to sleep when he had nothing else to do. Either one seemed plausible.

This whole ‘brothers’ business was an interesting development. Apparently, when the two had become friends, they had decided they shared a bond of brotherhood. Maybe that was truly how they saw their feelings towards each other. To Takaaki, it was difficult to tell. Mondo had referred to Kiyotaka as his brother as well, but it was easy enough to miss, especially since Mondo seemed uncomfortable referring to Kiyotaka in that way in Takaaki’s presence. Kiyotaka, on the other hand, seemed to treasure every time he got to use the word. There was no doubt that Mondo returned Kiyotaka’s feelings – Takaaki’s conversation with him just now was proof of that. Still, the difference in the ways in which they expressed their affection was startling. For a moment he looked at Kiyotaka sitting across from him, straight-backed as always but eyes downcast, fidgeting with the empty teacup Mondo had left on the table. ‘Ah – I’ll just get us some more tea, then.’ Picking up his own cup, Takaaki headed to the kitchen, giving Kiyotaka a little bit of time to gather his thoughts.

It was this type of behaviour from Kiyotaka that Takaaki had been noticing constantly, ever since Kiyotaka had admitted who he was spending his time with nowadays. Takaaki wouldn’t say it was an annoyance, that wasn’t the right word, but it had become more difficult to him to talk with his son. It was always the small things that he noticed, things that were hardly remarkable on their own, and there was a fragility to it all. If Takaaki made a remark on Kiyotaka’s behaviour, Kiyotaka would think he was doing something improper, and he would correct himself straightaway, being extra careful not to do anything that was out of the ordinary. Let some time pass, though, and Kiyotaka would sink back into his earlier state of mind. If Takaaki was going to have this talk properly, he couldn’t let Kiyotaka feel like he was doing anything wrong.

The cast-iron teapot was still hot. Takaaki’s talk with Mondo had taken shorter than it seemed. Returning to the table, Takaaki put the second cup he’d gotten from the cupboard down in front of his son and sat down opposite him, holding his own steaming cup. He watched as Kiyotaka drank from his cup, pausing every now and then to stare absent-mindedly out the window. It was an innocent thing – a boy letting his thoughts wander while enjoying his favourite drink that spoke, more than anything else, of home. The thought that he needed to pay strict attention to the person that had called him out here to talk didn’t even seem to cross his mind. Takaaki took a sip from his own cup. ‘This Mondo Oowada,’ he said ‘he seemed to like the green tea as well.’ Kiyotaka looked up and nodded firmly as he put his cup down. ‘Mm. I’ve made it before, during lunch.’ ‘Did you make those riceballs, too, that you’ve been working so hard on?’ Kiyotaka’s face lit up in a bright smile. ‘Yes! Bro told me he liked rice, so I wanted him to try them!’ As soon as that smile appeared, it turned into a concerned frown. ‘Ah, but before that, did you…’ He trailed off and bit his lip. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted to ask, and it bothered him. As Takaaki had thought, he wasn’t just desperate for approval from his father. Kiyotaka was uncertain. He didn’t know if what he was doing was the right thing, and so he’d done as he was apt to tell other people to do and checked with someone who was in a higher position than him. If Takaaki had called him here after having spoken with Mondo, then clearly it was for the purpose of receiving some sort of assessment. But if Takaaki wasn’t bringing it up, then Kiyotaka thought he would have to ask for it, and he didn’t know how. Yet even if he had, Takaaki didn’t think he’d be able to give Kiyotaka what he wanted. After all, Kiyotaka was hoping to get a fair assessment of something that was in itself unfair. Takaaki’s gaze drifted to the ceiling light as he swirled around the tea in his cup. There was still plenty of it left. ‘Let’s… take our time, shall we?’ He put the cup down again, carefully so as not to let any of it spill over the edge - he’d never had a steady hand – then leaned back again.

‘Bosozoku… They’re an odd brand. Youth culture in every sense of the word. I don’t think they were around yet when your grandfather entered into office. Currently it seems they’re on their way out.’ Kiyotaka kept quiet. Takaaki was still looking at the ceiling, so he couldn’t see his son’s expression, but it seemed as if he’d tensed up. Whether it was at the mention of his grandfather, or of the bosozoku culture, Takaaki did not know. He’d mentioned Toranosuke on purpose, as he wanted Kiyotaka to keep his grandfather in mind when talking about this. However, the truth was that Takaaki himself could not comment on the matter much more than that. He was a police officer, not a politician, for a reason. He wasn’t the type of person who could bear the burden of judging what was right and wrong. If Kiyotaka wanted someone with experience to tell him if he could follow the career path he had in mind while being friends with a bosozoku, or going out with a bosozoku, Takaaki was not the right kind of person to ask. His own experience was all he could give. Finally Takaaki lowered his gaze again to look at his son. ‘Kiyotaka, do you know why courts exist?’ Kiyotaka blinked twice. ‘Wh-what?’ It was a long shot, but it was something Takaaki understood better than the complicated web of politics, even if it wasn’t quite his area of expertise either. ‘In any proper society, the letter of the law is only one part. Even the best system cannot cover every individual case. Where the law is unclear, the ruling out of justice must come down to human judgement. But then, you know that, don’t you?’ Kiyotaka nodded, and Takaaki continued.

‘Without a proper court system, I wouldn’t be able to do my job with a clear conscience. Also, without a proper court system, there’s no telling what might have happened after … after what happened with your grandfather.’ With the thumb of his right hand, he traced the pattern outlining the edge of the table. That furniture had been in their family for generations. ‘Of course there are outcomes I would have been happier with, but… we’ve been able to get by even so, because the ruling of the court was fair back then.’ Takaaki thought he sounded ridiculous, preaching to his son like this, but when he raised his eyes from the table, Kiyotaka looked like he was hanging onto his every word. Kiyotaka had never been one to mind being preached to. ‘What I’m trying to say is... fairness can always be found if you work hard enough for it, but the law itself can’t always be fair. You’ve been thinking of what you want the world to be like for so long, of the laws you would want to live by, and now you’ve come into a situation where the world of the law might become difficult for you. But that doesn’t mean you’re wrong.’

An awkward silence followed as Takaaki wondered if he’d jumped ahead too quickly after all. Kiyotaka had only introduced Takaaki to a friend, and here Takaaki was suddenly insinuating Kiyotaka might have to change his choice of career. Still, the fact remained that Kiyotaka was a diligent learner and an eager speaker. There were other options that he could pursue, and if Mondo Oowada had been able to set his sights on a different career path at this time, why couldn’t Kiyotaka do the same? Takaaki still wasn’t entirely on board with what Kiyotaka had gotten himself into, but if it made him happy… There were places he could go that would be more welcoming. As Takaaki was struggling for the next thing to say, Kiyotaka suddenly stood up from the table and, to Takaaki’s bewilderment, made a perfectly proper bow. Even as the boy’s father, Takaaki was sometimes startled by the extent of the boy’s adherence to public morals. Kiyotaka seemed to sense his father’s slight discomfort, as when he stood up again, his face was slightly flushed and he fidgeted with one of the buttons on his uniform. ‘Ah, that is… Thank you very much, father. From what you just told me, I think… I may have understood something.’ He returned to his seat, sitting up as straight as he could manage, but still looking more relaxed than he had before. This in turn made Takaaki feel more at ease. He didn’t know what Kiyotaka was thinking of, exactly, but there was something about his attitude that was encouraging. Now this was simply a chance to have a casual talk with his son, an opportunity that was actually quite rare given how diligent Kiyotaka was about his studies. Takaaki asked about how school was going, and that familiar sparkle of excitement appeared in Kiyotaka’s eyes again. ‘We just got back the results from our group project, and…’ He talked about how working together with Makoto had worked out very well for Mondo, and how he himself had gotten Leon – a notoriously lazy student, from what Takaaki had heard – to put in at least a decent amount of work. Another student named Sakura was preparing for a martial arts competition, and Kiyotaka talked about the amazing training regimen they saw her go through each day, as well as the splendid support she was receiving from the class. For the most part Takaaki just let his son talk, as he liked hearing more about Kiyotaka’s classmates. After about an hour had passed since the beginning of their talk, he noticed Kiyotaka was getting a little restless and glancing over in the direction of his room. Takaaki told him he could excuse himself if he liked, and Kiyotaka did so gratefully, saying that he had very much enjoyed the conversation but he still wanted to get some studying done. Takaaki had no doubt that was a part of it, knowing Kiyotaka, but he also had the strong suspicion that his son might want to get back to his friend. It was probably for the best. If Takaaki knew Mondo’s type, he would get irritated if he had to stay cooped up in a small room for some time without anyone to talk to.

It was late in the evening when Takaaki exited the room he used as his workspace, preparing to turn in for the night. He had still had paperwork to take care of that day, but his son’s situation had come first, and Takaaki was used to being on a late schedule anyway. As he passed by the room that was Kiyotaka’s, he couldn’t help but cast a sneaking glance into the room. As he’d been working, he’d occasionally heard the pair talking from Kiyotaka’s room and later from the living room – neither was particularly good at keeping their volume down. Now, however, the two starkly different boys were both sleeping soundly on two identical futons, one of which Kiyotaka would have pulled out for the occasion. That they were both sleeping at this hour was surely thanks to Kiyotaka, as Takaaki very much doubted the bosozoku would be asleep at this time if it were up to him. As if to confirm that thought, the distant sound of motorcycles roared outside. It didn’t seem like Takaaki was going to get much sleep himself that night. Still, looking at the two boys that were right there, Takaaki had to admit that the sight was endearing. Kiyotaka had done the right thing. Whatever would happen, there was still plenty of time for everything to work out.


End file.
